


In the dark

by fanficshiddles



Series: One shot prompts [11]
Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolded, Dirty Talk, Dom Tom, Dominant Tom Hiddleston, F/M, Fingering, In the Dark, One Shot, Restraints, blowjob, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 20:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20121364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficshiddles/pseuds/fanficshiddles
Summary: Prompt: I have this idea that Tom is lonely but he’s too nervous and leery of fake people to try dating. He finds out that there’s this highly secretive service he can use to have anonymous sex. The girl is blindfolded and has signed a contract to keep quiet. He can do anything he wants, request anything he wants her to do, and there’s no talking unless he requests it. So lots of smutty smut would be awesome. Maybe he’s a dom? Or just kinky. Anyway, I was thinking he really likes this one girl, and I’d love it if she was plus size, and he starts trying to talk with her. Eventually she figures out who he is and …..





	In the dark

Tom sighed while he scrolled through google, looking for something he didn’t think would exist. Though he wasn’t entirely sure what it was exactly that he was looking for.

He just wanted some company, a bit of fun on the side maybe. Or even a proper date with a nice girl. But with his fame, it made that difficult. To get someone genuine, who wasn’t just interested in him for his fame or for Loki.

But then he came across one advert on google that piqued his interest.

**Looking for hot fun with no strings attached? They don’t even have to see your face. Click here!**

At first, he thought it was just going to be a scam. But when he investigated, he learned that it was genuine. There were many options to be used in the club. And it was right here, in good old London. Just a short tube ride away from his home.

  
The following night, he was on his way there. Having phoned the club yesterday to book what he wanted. He had to go early to sign some papers and go over everything, but he was excited and hopeful.

Some of the options he was offered was use of a gloryhole. While that was appealing, he decided he wanted to be more_ hands_ on. To see who he was having fun with.

Another option was for both participants to wear a mask. But he wasn’t too keen on that idea either. Then when he asked for something rather specific, they were more than happy to accommodate that.

  
Amanda was a bit nervous, but excited too. She’d had enough of going on regular dates for them to all go badly. She didn’t even get laid from any of them.

When she joined the secret club, she didn’t really know what to expect. She decided to sign up just for the one night, for one time to see what it was like.

The man she was to have fun with had filled out a profile for her to read over and she did the same. They both accepted and thus the _play date _was quickly set up. It was very efficient.

There were no pictures shared between them, but descriptions had been shared.

Amanda knew that she was to be blindfolded the entire time. And she had signed a special form to say that she wouldn’t take it off herself. Or she would be sued. The man had also requested that she didn’t speak, just did as she was told. Unless she needed to use her safe word.

She also had to write down any hard limits for her, and also what she would say for her safe word or what she would do if she was gagged.

A woman showed her to the room. The man had requested that she was naked and kneeling on the floor when he arrived. So once she undressed and knelt down, she put the blindfold on and made sure it was secure.

Then she waited.

So many thoughts ran through her mind for that five minutes she was kneeling there, waiting. Should she run away now? Was she doing the right thing? Would it be worth it?

But she did her best and stayed calm, breathing deeply. Her trembling got worse though when she heard the door open, and heavy footsteps entered before the door closed again. The sound of the door locking was loud to her.

He walked over towards her, stopping just in front of her. Even though she couldn’t see, she could certainly feel his eyes burning into her. Taking in her appearance.

This was it, she thought. He was going to balk and leave. Saying she was too chubby, like most guys said. Or that her stretch marks were too prominent and disgusting. Maybe he wouldn’t like her face or her huge ass.

She was startled and jumped when he stroked her hair, oddly soothing her. Though she still couldn’t stop trembling.

‘No need to look so scared, pet.’ He purred, his voice deep and sultry. My god, she thought she was going to come on the spot.

But there was also _something _about the voice. It was weirdly familiar, but she couldn’t quite put her finger on it somehow.

‘I must say, I was not expecting to find such a beauty. So many naughty things to do with you, but where to start?’ He growled and stalked around her, his fingers trailed over her shoulders.

Amanda did her best to remember to keep breathing. Her other senses were super heightened because of being blindfolded. His touch felt electrifying, and his voice… It was just pure eargasms.

She let out a squeak when she was suddenly lifted up from under her arms, and he actually managed to lift her right up to her feet. But then another surprise when he spanked her ass, making her gasp and her hands shot back in reflex to cover herself.

‘No, hands down at your sides. Or do I have to restrain you?’ Tom said firmly.

Amanda quickly moved her hands away and balled them into fists at her side, hoping to remember to keep them there.

‘Good girl.’ His praise felt like it was swimming through her veins, she was in utter heaven already and he’d barely began.

Tom spanked her ass a few more times, then he pressed himself flush against her back with a hand wrapping around her throat.

‘You will never try to hide yourself from me. Especially that delectable ass of yours. Do you understand?’

Amanda desperately wanted to speak, to tell him yes Sir. But she knew she wasn’t allowed to speak. So she nodded instead.

Tom hummed in approval and then stepped away from her. She could hear some rustling of clothes, so thought he was undressing himself.

That was proved to be true when he moved on front of her and took her hand, guiding it to his hardening cock. Her lips parted in a quiet gasp upon feeling the size of him. He couldn’t help but grin at her reaction.

Amanda could feel him hardening in her hand while she stroked him, even when Tom dropped his own hand from her. Allowing her to do what she wanted.

He saw her licking her lips, so he told her to kneel. She practically fell to her knees in such a rush, desperate to taste him.

‘Do you want my cock in that pretty mouth of yours?’ He teased, rubbing his thumb over her lower lip.

She nodded quickly.

‘Well then, who am I to deny such a pretty girl?’ He chuckled and pressed his cock against her lips, that she parted and she took him into her mouth.

Tom moaned and slid his hands into her hair, guiding her along. Forcing her to take him down as far as she could, when she started choking around him, he waited a few seconds before pulling back slightly. Then he started bobbing her head up and down on him, fucking her mouth.

‘Ohhh, yes. Such a lovely mouth.’ He growled.

The great thing about this anonymous club, was he could let loose and be as dominant as he wanted. As kinky as he desired, without worry of anyone knowing who he was. He certainly didn’t want all of his fans to know what he preferred in the bedroom.

‘Swallow all of it.’ He said through gritted teeth when he started pulsing and throbbing hotly against her tongue.

Amanda obeyed and when he came, she made sure to swallow all he had to give her. But there was quite a lot, some dribbled out and down her chin. But Tom didn’t mind.

When he pulled out of her mouth, he was panting and sweating already. But nowhere near finished with her.

‘That was exquisite, pet. Now, time to repay the favour.’ He grinned and lifted her up again from under her arms.

Tom helped her over to the bed and lay her down, head comfortable on the pillows. But before going down on her, he tied her wrists to the top of the headboard. That surprised her, but turned her on even more.

She LOVED being restrained.

Tom slid his hands down from her wrists, down her arms and when his fingers lightly brushed across her underarms she giggled and writhed under him. That made Tom’s grin grow even larger.

‘Ticklish, are we?’ He teased and tickled her underarms for a minute, enjoying the way she clearly struggled to not say anything. But plenty of laughter came from her and all the wriggling was making Tom painfully hard again.

He gave the poor girl a rest as he leaned down to kiss and suck her nipples, then kissed his way further down her body. Amanda couldn’t believe it when he forced her legs apart and placed them up over his shoulders, making her extremely vulnerable to him.

Tom kissed her inner thighs first, loving her thick thighs. He gripped them tightly as he got closer and closer to her centre. She was soaking wet for him, just waiting for his attention.

The teasing continued for a little longer, because he so enjoyed to drag out the pleasure of his partners. He pressed a kiss against her mound, then licked right up her cunt. Spreading her folds apart with the flat of his tongue, getting in there. 

Amanda started moaning without holding back. He knew how to work his tongue, that was for sure. He alternated from long and broad strokes with the flat of his tongue, to more precise licks over her clit with the tip.

He could feel her thighs trembling hard over his shoulders. She was close to coming, so he latched onto her clit and gave it all the attention to push her over the edge. The sounds that came from her while she came was beautiful to Tom, she wasn’t holding back and he really liked that about her.

‘Mmmm.’ He licked her clean as much as he could, only causing more arousal to form. But he smacked his lips in delight. ‘Delicious little morsel you are.’

He lowered her body back down onto the bed, but remained between her legs as he lay his body on top of her. He surprised her by kissing her on the lips, thrusting his tongue into her mouth so she could taste herself on him.

Amanda moaned into his mouth when he pressed the tip of his cock against her cunt, only just pushing into her before pulling out again. He rubbed it up over her clit, making her body jerk, it was still sensitive.

‘Do you want my cock? Do you want my cock inside of you?’ Tom growled and kissed her neck, suckling on a certain spot that drove her wild. ‘Let me hear your lovely voice beg for my cock.’

Amanda knew that she could talk with his permission. So she didn’t hold back.

‘Please, Sir! Please fuck me. Please, I beg you!’ She cried out, trying to move her hips upwards against him too.

‘Mmm, since you begged so nicely.’ He purred and then finally he sank into her.

Amanda gasped and it took her body a moment to adjust to the intrusion. Tom allowed her a moment to adjust, stilling once he was balls deep inside her. She tugged hard against her restraints, wanting to touch him, but the fact she couldn’t made her even needier.

Tom could feel her body clenching down around him, so that’s when he started to move. He started fucking her deep and rough, pushing her firmly down into the bed, her breasts squashed against his chest.

He kept attacking her neck while he fucked her, finding the right angle that made her weep. He made sure to keep hitting it with every thrust. And once he was almost there, he wanted her to come at the same time so he sneaked a hand down between them to rub her clit with his fingers.

That threw her over, made her clamp down on his cock and squeeze him for everything he had.

And he gave her everything he had. Spilling into her with a loud moan.

Amanda was totally gone, the pleasure was too much. It was incredible. She’d never experienced anything like it before.

When he pulled out of her, she whined softly. Missing the full feeling already.

She half expected him just to leave, now he had his fuck. But instead, to her great delight, he untied her wrists and then lay with her in his arms, softly stroking her back to soothe her. Her body was still super sensitive, but it was starting to calm down.

‘I hope you enjoyed that as much as I did, pet.’ Tom said softly, trailing his fingers back up to the back of her neck.

She nodded, smiling.

‘You can speak, if you wish to… What’s your name? If I may ask? You don’t need to tell me if you don’t want to.’

‘It’s Amanda.’ She said without hesitation. She wasn’t sure why, this was still a stranger.

For all she knew, he could be a really old ugly kind of guy. But the sex had been amazing, so she wasn’t going to complain. And he had a sexy voice.

‘Well, it is lovely to meet you Amanda.’ He chuckled. ‘And I have to say, I had a lot of fun with you. You are incredibly sexy.’

Amanda blushed hard at his words. She was sure she recognised that voice. But she still couldn’t quite figure it out.

‘Thank you. I would say the same, but it’s hard to tell being blindfolded.’ She giggled.

Tom paused for a moment. He felt bad that she wasn’t to see him at all, especially after the sex they just had. He desperately wanted to see her eyes, because she was truly beautiful. He had been worried about having more feelings for her as soon as he saw her. He wasn’t normally one to just fuck and run.

‘I uh, don’t normally do this kind of thing. At all.’ He said sheepishly.

‘Me neither. But I was fed up of dates failing all the time. I thought, why not?’ She shrugged. ‘A girl has needs too, I guess.’

Tom gripped her chin and rubbed his thumb over her lower lip. Then he leaned in again and kissed her softly.

‘Thank you for this wonderful night, Amanda.’

‘Thank you too.’ She smiled.

  
After that night, Tom couldn’t stop thinking about her. Every night, she was on his mind.

So he contacted the club again, asking if she was available. They said she hadn’t returned but they had her contact, so would get in touch and see what they could do for him.

  
Amanda was so shocked when she got a call from the club, telling her the same man was requesting her again.

Since she had nothing else planned, she obliged.

The same happened, she was blindfolded while Tom had his wicked way with her. Taking her from behind the second time after giving her a good spanking across his lap.

He spent time with her after, asking some more questions about her. Like her age, what kind of job she was in and what her hobbies were. He kept his own answers to minimal, not giving too much about himself away.

But that wasn’t enough for Tom.

He requested her again and again. Until finally, he snapped.

They had just had sex again, for about the fifth time. She was lying with her head on his chest while he stroked her back.

‘Would you like to see me?’ He asked out of the blue, not sure if he was doing the right thing or not.

‘Only if you want to. I mean, I know this was the rules you wanted.’

Tom said nothing. Instead, he carefully untied the blindfold from the back of her head and let it slide down from her eyes. When she opened her eyes, Tom was stunned again by her full beauty. His heart skipping a few beats.

It took Amanda a moment for her eyes to adjust after being in the dark for so long. But when she focused on the man, she could barely believe her eyes. He was absolutely stunning. All this time and she had been having kinky sex with a god of a man.

‘Wow.’ She gasped.

‘Wow?’ Tom chuckled.

‘You’re… so handsome.’ She blurted out with a blush.

‘Well, thank you.’ Tom grinned.

She then frowned and cocked her head to the side. ‘Wait a minute... I thought I recognised your voice.’

_Uh oh. Here we go. _Tom thought, worried.

‘You’re that guy from that play, Coriolanus. God, I can’t remember your name. I’m so sorry. But you were great!’ She rambled quickly.

Tom felt relief flood through him. And he found her even more adorable than he already did.

‘That is me, yes. It’s Tom, Tom Hiddleston. And it’s nice to meet you officially.’ He blushed a little.

‘I guess we are kind of past that part, since you’ve already been balls deep in me multiple times.’ She laughed, her face bright red now she had seen the handsome face of the man who had thoroughly fucked her so well various times over the past month.

‘That is true.’ Tom nodded. He couldn’t resist looking her up and down, now he could see _all _of her.

‘Would you… Please say no if I am over stepping the mark. But, would you like to join me for dinner some night?’ He asked, hopeful.

Her eyes lit up at his offer.

‘I would love to!’


End file.
